Races
Your character in Rogue Lineage is randomly given a race at the start of a new lineage. Different races have different rarities, and they each have their own respective abilities and appearances. When your character loses all its lives, you can start a new life as their Heir with your current race. (Also known as a lineage) Your current Lineage can be abandoned at the Ferryman for 350 R$ (400R$ = 4.95$) As of 4/28/19 update Abyss, there are 10 races. [[Castellan|'Castellan']] Castellans are a scholarly race that are heavily inclined towards magic. They have pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. They have 1.25x mana regeneration, a smaller chance to fail spells and can have 2 snap magics instead of 1, unlike other races. Dzin Dzin are a race of magicians. they have a natural connection to the world's magic. Their skin is either red or blue. They spawn with an ability called " World's Pulse " that allows for all nearby NPCs and players to be viewed. However, if the ability is used too much at one time, the user will go blind for a significant amount of time. The more the ability is used, the farther the player can see. This being the case, it is recommended to use it once in a while to train, and take intervals between doing so. (Master World's Pulse is obtainable on 30th day, World's Pulse must be maxed. Unlike normal, you can keep mastered on as long as you want) Haseldan Haseldans are a race of berserkers. They have yellow skin, brown hair and orange eyes. Whenever their hp bar is low, they go into a rage and do 50% (1.5x) more damage for a period of time. They have a chance of getting back up when knocked down. On 15th day, they unlock an ability called " Bloodline ". Bloodline sends the user into a beserker state at will for approximately 15 seconds. However, after the time is used up, the user collapses as if they were knocked out. Kasparan Kasparans are a race that strongly resemble dragons. They have horns and reptilian eyes. They have an extra life and get fire breath, known as " Respirare " on 15th day. Blocking with Respirare equipped and mana charged gives you a mana-shield, which allows you to block any attack that uses a weapon (Fists are non-blockable unless they are mana punches) and stuns the attacker. They are born with " Dragon Speech ", which is a requirement for Dragon Sage (Orderly Ultra Class). Rigan Rigans are a race of magicians and thieves. Their eyes are yellow and their skin is a dark grey color. They also have 2x mana regeneration. On 15th day, they get a progressive ability called " Flood " which is identical to the Dinakera's berserker rune in the sense that mana is infinite for 30 seconds, the draw back is that after using Flood, Rigans can charge mana only to 50% of the mana bar for a while. Scroom Scrooms are a race of mushroom people. They have a mushroom instead of a head, have pale white skin and have toxic blood, which can poison Vampires to death if they drink Scroom's blood. They spawn with an ability called " Decompose " that allows them to dig into the ground and regain hunger. At night, Decompose has increased regeneration for both hunger and health. On 5th day, they can decompose into sand and on 15th day, they can decompose into stone. On 20th day, they unlock an ability called " Detoxify ". Unlike popular beliefs, scrooms do not take 2x damage. Vind Vinds are a race of magicians, that possesses 20% (1.2x) more regeneration for both health and mana. They also spawn with mana. in addition to that, they spawn with an ability called " Tempest Soul ", that deflects magic if used in time. Tempest Soul can also summon a mana shield while blocking with mana charged. The mana shield will stun any attacks that use a weapon (except fists). Vinds gain a slight increase to orderly upon spawn, and are considered the rarest default race. Gaian Gaians are a cyborg, robot, droid race. Gaians have a weird and unique playstyle due to their characteristics. Gaians cannot be healed by doctors or equip armor. Due to this, their overall health can be increased based by going to the mechanic and paying 200 silver. Gaians can also dye their body. It costs 60 silver to fix broken mechanics at Scroomville. However using a bone grow potion also fixes broken mechanics as well. Gaians can heal themselves by using " Repair ". In the desert, Gaians get " Overheat " (a buff to their fists giving players hit additional heat). When their temperature increases, their machinery overworks. This, in turn, allows fists to deal temperature damage. Enough punches will cause the opponent to burn to death due to the temperature. Gaians are extremely susceptible to frostbite Dinakeri Dinakeris are a race of soul eaters. They typically have white hair and green eyes. They also naturally progress in magic known as “Rune”. On day 15 they unlock an ability called Altum's Shroud which allows the user to turn invisible identical to trickstus (but this has been temporarily disabled as of 5/10/19). Nothing can be done with this race until you acquire Mana and take atleast one soul. Hitting the top of your mana bar 3 times will put you in a trance in this state you take close to no damage from most sources. Only thing that can kill a Dinakeri in this charge-up stance is fire damage. Every time you enter this stance a soul is taken from your total of souls eaten. Eating souls does give chaos. Fischeran The Fischeran are a magic based race. Fischerans have a nearly fully sky blue appearance, serving as the color of skin, hair, and eyes. They are a new race, so there is no accurate data yet. It is assumed they are unaffected by most melee attacks, but weak to fire. Unlockable Races Cameo Unlocked by obtaining the Amulet of the White King, and sacrificing 4 of your kin (house members). Cameos can have a maximum of 9 Lives, and regenerate a life every in-game day. When dropped to 0 health, instead of being knocked unconscious, a Cameo's life will be used up, and they will regenerate all wounds. When they die at 1 life, they will turn to ash. Cameos cannot join or create houses, as they are artificial beings. Cameos have cold resistance similar to that of construct. When Cameos die, their lineage is wiped, and they randomly roll a new race. Construct Unlocked by going to the lab in the tundra, and speaking to the Lab Assistant, who will have deep fun with you in a vat. This may kill you, but if you survive you will become a Construct. Each day gives you an additional 2% chance of surviving and becoming a Construct. Constructs have navy blue hair and green eyes. They also have toxic blood. Constructs have 75% cold resistance, receive far less toxicity from potions, and can move while drinking potions. Azael Unlocked by misfiring gate and being taken to a place where a NPC will offer you Azael for 2000 silver. Azaels have a cap at 2 lives and start with the ability Gate which they cannot backfire. They cannot receive fire damage, and get 2x Mana Regen. When Azaels die, their lineage is wiped, and they randomly roll a new race. As of 5/13/19 the Azael race has been re-added. Seraph Seraphs are a race of Angels. They have golden blood and have infinite stomaches. They already spawn in as Tomeless as wis a toxic substance to other races''?''. This race is not confirmed to exist and may be nothing more than speculation and falsities, if it does in fact exist it is most likely not obtainable in any means aside from it being bestowed upon by the developers. Trivia Unlike popular belief Vampires are not a race. Category:Races